


The Answer

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Kid!Fic, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Will is daydreaming when he should be thinking of classwork.





	The Answer

Will let his gaze drift out the window.  It was a beautiful day and all he wanted to do was jump on the swing he could see and pump his legs until he was nearly flying.  Merlin told him that it was the closest he could come to describing how his magic felt when he let it go. Will was just a little bit jealous of him, so riding the swings was his favorite thing to do just so he could feel that too.

 

“Ahem”  Will looked up into the stern gaze of Mr. Simmons.  “The answer to the problem, please?”

 

He glanced over at Merlin, who was mouthing something Will couldn’t quite catch.  He took a chance, “Forty-two?”

 

Mr. Simmons sighed and shook his head.  “Try again, Will. The problem is on the board.”  He turned and rapped Merlin’s desk as he passed. “Stop trying to help him.”

 

Both boys grinned at each other for a moment before Will looked at the board and tried to figure out the math problem that was keeping him from recess and the swings.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend is a Hitchhiker fan, so how could I not throw that in there?
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
